The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version)
TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Theme Song Guy - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *1st Guard - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Old Man - Iago (Aladdin) *Man for Bride Choosing - Scooby Doo *Brides - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers), Duchess (The Aristocats), Webby (DuckTales), Irene (The Princess and the Goblin), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) and Dory (Finding Nemo) *Pacha - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *2nd Guard - Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) *Yzma - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Kronk - Fievel (An American Tail) *Peasant near Yzma - Sparky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Announcer for Pacha - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Kuzco (Llama) - Timon (The Lion King) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chicha - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Chaca - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Tipo - E.B. (Hop) *Misty the Llama - Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) *Bucky the Squirrel - Annoying Orange *Jaguars as itself *Crocodiles as itself *Bees - Bats (The Rescuers) *Bird Bingo - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Waitress - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Man giving thumbs up - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Chef - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Birthday singers - The Chipmunks (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Llamas - The Lion King's Meerkats (The Lion King) *2 Men at the Checkerboard - Danny and Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Woman with Pinata as herself *Children with Pinata as themselves *Guards - Trolls (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Guard in Warthog Form - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Guard in Lizard Form - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Guard in Octopus Form - All-Hands the Octopus (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Donkey Kong *Guard in Cow Form - Sidney the Elephant (Meet the Feebles) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Kuzco (Bird) - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Kuzco (Whale) - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Yzma (Kitten) - Young Nala (The Lion King) *3rd Guard - Verminous Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Bouncing Owner - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Chapters: #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 2 - Bugs Bunny's Arrival/The Duck Advisor #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 3 - Scroogetopia #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 4 - Magica DeSpell's Revenge #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 6 - Finishing the Job #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 7 - Bugs Bunny Returns Home #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 8 - Demon Meerkat! #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Bugs Bunny to the Rescue #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 10 - The Transition of Power #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 14 - A Meerkat Alone/Friends, Finally #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 15 - Playtime at Bugs Bunny's House #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 16 - The Chase #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 17 - Magica De Spell Confronts Scrooge/Timon #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 19 - Magica De Spell's Lion Cub Form #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 20 - A Whole New Groove #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") #The Duck's New Groove (TheBluesRockz Version) Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Quotes: * Magica De Spell: Get them! * Sidney the Elephant: Hey, I've been turned into an elephant. Can I go home? * Magica De Spell: You're excused. * (Sidney Goes Home) * Magica De Spell: Anyone else? * Porky, All Hands, Donkey Kong, Nick, and Archimedes: No, no. We're good. * Magica De Spell: Get them! Trivia: * This spoof will be dedicated to Eartha Kitt (1927-2008), and Patti Deutsch (1945-2017). * This is the first movie-spoof (maybe) to use the Classic Animations logo. Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:TheBluesRockz Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Classic Animations Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:TheBluesRockz Animated Films